1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque variation absorbing device, and in particular to a torque variation absorbing device which is to be used for automotive vehicles, industrial vehicles or vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, in a related torque variation absorbing device to be used in an automotive vehicle, an engine inertia member is divided into a drive inertia member 1 and a driven inertia member 2, which is rotatably connected or coupled to the drive inertia member 1 via a bearing 3. An inner surface of the drive inertia member 1 which is in opposition to the outer periphery of the driven inertia member 2 is so notched as to define an inner space 7 between the notch and the driven inertia member 2. An elastic member 4 which is in the form of a multi-sided configuration is mounted at its inner periphery on the outer periphery of the driven inertia member 2 and a metal plate 5 is secured on each side of the elastic member 4. A ball 6 is rotatably held between the metal plate 5 and the inner periphery of the drive inertia member 1 which is in a form of the circular configuration.
In the foregoing torque absorbing device, upon rotation of the drive inertia member 1 relative to the driven inertia member 2, each ball 6 is moved along the metal plate 5 as a result of the rotation of the drive inertia member 1, which causes a partial load to be applied to the elastic member 4, resulting in the establishment of the torque transmission. Due to the resultant torque transmission, the rotational energy developed or generated between the drive inertia member 1 and the driven inertia member 2 is stored or emitted, resulting in the torque variation being absorbed. That leads to a decrease in the vibration of the vehicle which is caused by the foregoing torque variation.
However, in the foregoing torque variation absorbing device, the torque transmission is set to be established in such a manner that the distribution of the load application to the elastic member from the ball 6 urges the plate 5 inwardly in the radial direction. Thus one side of the elastic member 4 is applied with an increasing force the other side of the elastic member 4 is applied with the decreasing force. Thus, when the large centrifugal force is applied to the elastic member 4 and the metal plate 5, a portion of the elastic member 4 on which the decreasing force is applied from the plate 5 is liable to float outwardly in the radial direction, resulting in the interference of the plate 5 with the inner periphery of the driving inertia member 1. As a result the foregoing torque variation absorbing device cannot bear or stand a high speed rotation.